Star Fox: Dog Eat Dog
by High Voltage Riachu
Summary: Sequel right after Adventures with a new Adventure before Assault.
1. Welcome to the Star Fox Team Krystal

**A/N: I don't own Star Fox. Adventures is the last best Star Fox game of the series I think, Assault was a little out of hand, and Command was beyond disappointing. But I'm back and ready to try Star Fox again. Fox is 22, Krystal is 20, Slippy is 21, Falco is 23, and Peppy is 49.**

**-Bay the Fox**

"I'm going to be just fine," Fox could only say and somehow got himself into a locking stare with Krystal to who he only truly met properly just seconds ago.

Krystal then went into a frown and began to walk away.

"Well thank you again Fox, I better be on my way," Krystal spoke and exited through the Bridge doors.

Fox's mind just continued to stay blank and unable to say or do anything.

Suddenly a gloved hand smacked him in the back of his head and snapped the vulpine out of a blank mind.

Fox turned around to see a pity look from Peppy.

"What did I do?"

"Nothing, you didn't do anything," Peppy only replied.

"Well ugh..."

"Fox, I know you were thinking about asking her to stay and join the team," Peppy spoke with his arms crossed.

"But..."

"Fox even if she says no you will feel some relif that you at least tried instead of letting her go and then regretting it, we could use another hand on the ship and the team and we would welcome any new member you pick that you believe should be on the ship," Peppy explained.

"Now go on and ask her, she's almost to the upper hanger bay," Peppy pointed to he exit door from the bridge.

Almost immediately, Fox went into sprint and began to quickly and smartly navigate through the ship as he made his way to the hanger bay where Krystal's Shuttle was docked.

Right when he made it to the hanger bay a minute later, Fox took a large breath in relief as he saw that Krystal was still on the ship and was halfway between the door and her ship.

"Wait..Krystal...Wait," Fox spoke out between pants as he came to a halt near the indigo furred vixen.

"What's wrong Fox?" Krystal asked all surprised.

"If you want to stay, your welcome to, I mean your welcome to join the Star Fox Mercenary Team...I mean... if you want," Fox stuttered the offer as he scratched the back of his head.

Krystal was shell shocked by the most generous offer anyone has gave and was immediately filled with happiness and gratitude in a New York minute as her eyes began to gleam as they began to charge in tears.

"Really?" she asked him with a hopeful open mouth smile, causing Fox to give her a nod.

"Oh Fox, I'd love to join your team, I couldn't bear to live in that shuttle one more day," Krystal spoke happily and lost control and began to cry of happiness and wrapped her arms around Fox for a hug.

Fox blushed and praised god in his head for the cloak from his fur so Krystal couldn't notice.

Fox slowly and carefully wrapped his arms around Krystal's shoulders and just enjoyed the feeling of her soft fur against hers, the ocean smell in her hair and even the feeling of her bra like breast plate armor covered breasts against his lower neck as she rested her chin on his shoulder.

The orange vulpine tried his hardest from melting from the affectionate buzz the indigo vixen bestowed upon him. Luckily Krystal pulled away in time as his tent was 'semi' pitched.

Before risking an awkward moment, Fox clicked on his wrist comm-link.

"ROB, could you prepared the guest room for Krystal then deliver her things from her ship to her new quarters?" Fox requested.

"Affirmative, all tasks shall be completed in approximately 3 hours," ROB replied.

Fox then walked Krystal back to the bridge deck and opened up a wall safe near the Bridge door.

When he opened it he pulled out a Star Fox Insignia pin and a large cell phone sized PDA.

"I now officially pronounce you as a member of the Star Fox team," Fox spoke out and handed Krystal the pin.

"Wow, " was all the indigo vixen could say.

"And this is your own PDA,"

"PDA?" Krystal asked with her head cocked to the side as Fox handed her the electronic device.

"Oh it's your Personal Data Assistant, it's a palmtop computer and gives you access throughout the ship, be sure you don't lose though that was the last one in there," Fox explained.

"Wow," was all Krystal could say again.

"And if you need help with anything just ask me or the rest of the team," Fox said as he pointed with an open hand at Falco, Peppy and Slippy who were still in the bridge.

Falco sat in the center chair near the window, Peppy was updating the holographic map/communicator, and Slippy was fixing the Jukebox.

"Krystal allow me to introduce our Veteran Peppy Hare, our Engineer Slippy Toad, and Ace Pilot returnee Falco Lombardi," Fox introduced while each gave a wave when Fox said the individual's name.

"It's wonderful to meet all of you," Krystal said to the trio of team members.

"Likewise," Falco spoke with a 2 finger salute.

"Welcome to the team," Slippy said.

"Nice to have you aboard," Peppy said and walked up to Fox.

"I can watch things here Fox, why don't you get some sleep," Peppy suggested.

"Yeah I am very tired and sore all over, and it will feel great to sleep in my own bed than on the grass," Fox agreed.

"And take a real shower too, I can smell you from here," Falco commented with a chuckle.

"Thanks Falco," Fox replied sarcastically began to head out the bridge.

"Fox?" Krystal asked.

"Yeah?" Fox replied and turned his head to the indigo vixen.

Krystal walked up to the orange vulpine and gave him another hug of gratitude despite of of his lack of body hygiene from his mission on Dinosaur Planet.

"Thank you so much for everything," she thanked and looked into his emerald eyes with the sweetest smile that Fox has ever seen.

"No problem Krystal," was all he could say before smiling back at her.

A few seconds later, Krystal let go and Fox headed out to the Crew Deck.


	2. Relief of Return

**A/N: Special thanks to ****Troygroomes and ****Datguy N Disguy for your reviews, can't thank you enough.  
**

**-Bay the Fox**

Fox made it to the Crew Deck located between the Bridge Deck and Flight Deck and headed toward the sleeping quarters sector.

Like a hotel in order from left to right, on the left of the hallway stood Fox's Room, Falco's, Peppy's, Slippy's, then the guest which iwas now Krystal's.

Fox entered his room, clicked on the light, and took a deep breath of the room's aroma in relief in return.

Fox's room wasn't to fancy looking as it contained a full sized bed with black sheets, pillow covers and comforter in the center of the room up against the wall under a medium sized window.

On the left of it stood a small nightstand big enough to hold a green digital clock and a green sphere shaped lamp.

On the left stood an oak dresser, and on the top displayed his High School Diploma, Flight School Certificate and a photo of a 7 year old Fox McCloud laughing while holding on to his father by the lower neck with him letting out a few chuckles as well.

Fox slowly clipped off his combat boots with connected ankle armor to protect him halfway up his shins.

On the right side of door stood a decent workbench for simple work where Fox removed his wrist communicator/Arwing Canopy Remote, finger-less gloves, left knee pad, and right thigh empty blaster holster.

And on the right side consisted a laundry basket which Fox was now being filled up with his vest, scarf, flight suit, black socks, gray undershirt tank-top and green plaid boxers.

Before Fox made his way to bathroom door next to his nightstand drawer and pulled out an all black holstered Seal Pup SOG knife a black SIG SAUER P10 Legend looking medium blaster pistol.

"Oh it's good to have you back, I really missed you both," Fox spoke out loud and drew the blaster and spun it for a few seconds before pointing it to a dartboard on the wall directly left of the door to the hallway.

He then put his blaster back in the drawer, then drew his knife and threw it at the dartboard and hit the bullseye.

'Still got it,' Fox thought to himself with a smirk of cockiness before putting the knife away and heading to his bathroom.

When Fox stopped to look into the mirror, he saw a greasy, dirty orange/white furred young adult vulpine full of small cuts, friction burns and scraps all over his body along with blisters around his ankles and even one on his left heel.

'God I'm disgusting,' Fox thought to himself before giving his reflection a revolting look.

The orange vulpine then opened the shower stall door and turned on the water and adjusted to the right temperature.

Once he stepped in Fox just stood still with his head back for a good minute and just enjoyed the warm-hot water rejuvenate his sore muscles.

Fox closed the door and clicked on a dictionary sized waterproof stereo on the ceiling and turned the volume at 90%.

Fox then picked up a Men's Dove soap bar and began to mouth the lyrics as he began to scrub and clean himself head to toe, (including his tail and undercarriage).

Metal Militia/Metallica:

_Thunder and lightning the gods take revenge_  
_ Senseless destruction_  
_ Victims of fury are cowardly now_  
_ Running for safety_  
_ Stabbing the harlot to pay for her sins_  
_ Leaving the virgin_  
_ Suicide running as if it were free_  
_ Ripping and tearing_

_ On through the mist and the madness_  
_ We are trying to get the message to you_  
_ Metal Militia_  
_ Metal Militia_  
_ Metal Militia_

_ Chained and shadowed to be left behind_  
_ nine and one thousand_  
_ Metal militia for your sacrifice_  
_ iron clad soldiers_  
_ Join or be conquered the law of the land_  
_ What will befall you_  
_ The metallization of your inner soul_  
_ twisting and turning_

_ On through the mist and the madness_  
_ We are trying to get the message to you_  
_ Metal Militia_  
_ Metal Militia_

_ We are as one as we all are the same_  
_ fighting for one cause_  
_ Leather and metal are our uniforms_  
_ protecting what we are_  
_ Joining together to take on the world_  
_ with our heavy metal_  
_ Spreading the message to everyone here_  
_ Come let yourself go_

_ On through the mist and the madness_  
_ We are trying to get the message to you_  
_ Metal Militia_  
_ Metal Militia_  
_ Metal Militia_  
_ Metal Militia(x2)_

Fox then clicked off the stereo as he finished bathing and stepped out and began to dry himself with a forest green towel pulled off a nearby towel rack opposite of the mirror and sink.

After drying off, Fox put the towel back on the rack and stepped out of the bathroom and pulled out a black undershirt tank-top, red plaid boxers, and a white t-shirt from his dresser and slipped all three on.

The orange vulpine then clicked off the light and slipped into bed and didn't need to count to 10 before going out like a light.

* * *

"And there is the Hydroponics Deck where our greenhouse and life support system is located," Peppy pointed out near the engines of the Engineering Deck at the holographic map of the Great Fox at the holographic map/communicator.

"What do you grow in the Greenhouse,? Krystal asked.

"Oh we grow vegetables and fruit, but mainly grow a large variety of plants to produce a great amount of oxygen like any capital ship and keep the life support system going.'

"Wow," Krystal said in amazement of how true the rumor of how great Cornaria's technology was from her former home planet Cerina.

"Thank you Peppy for showing me the sections of the ship," the indigo vixen said to the hare.

"You are most certainly welcome," Peppy replied.

"Excuse me Ms. Krystal, your room is ready, and all of your possessions have been transferred to your quarters as well," ROB spoke to Krystal as he entered the Bridge.

"Thank you ROB, I think I'll head off to get freshen up," Krystal said as she headed to the door.

"Why don't get some sleep as well," Peppy suggested.

"No I'm fine, believe me I think I slept enough to be awake for another day while being trapped in stasis inside that crystal on Krazoa Palace for a week," Krystal replied with a humorous smile at Peppy before exiting the Bridge.


End file.
